


理想国

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 疯和泰还没有成为万恶之源的时候
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	理想国

如果有什么事非要花费一生去做，那其中一项便是他们对彼此的耗尽灵魂的纠缠。

他们形影不离，熬过了伊里斯的一生，又影响了没有伊里斯存在的，泰温的后半生。说不清道不明，伊里斯的鬼魂始终笼罩这片大陆之上，他毁了整条世界线上的每一个分支，将所有道路全部引向阴郁的终点。

疯王的诅咒，恐怕只有降临什么足以渲染世界的慈爱才够洗刷吧。

然而这永劫的，悲剧之海，却也有着极为光明的开端，尽管存在类似的预感，但他们那时候还完全意识不到这份怨毒的存在。

少年的时候，泰温时常在七星圣堂里找到龙王，他们坐在水晶穹顶下，伊里斯惦记着他追求的天真理想，泰温倒毫不在意，当时伊里斯谈到七神，他说:

“你相信吗泰温，每次当世界降临灾祸，打成一团的时候，最后总会有个神站出来调解，这个神有时候是圣母和天父，也有可能是陌客，谁知道呢？但故事的结局总是这样的。”

“当然了，伊里斯。神必然被描写得大公无私，尽职尽责，因为如果连神都无法保持美德，那迷茫的青年岂不是更有作恶的理由了。”

“我不这样觉得，泰温，我不觉得神有美德在。我庸俗地认为，故事的结局应该让神也失去理性，互相讨伐，如果有灾祸，就让灾祸尽情地肆虐好了，没什么可调解的。”

“你怎么会有这么软弱的想法，我们的国家不需要没有自持的神，如果神没有自持，就将神也驱逐出去，并且关好城门，让人民无法听到这类虚伪的感情，不至于他们对敌人也产生怜悯。”

“泰温，你听我说，神毕竟是美的。你难道不会想像鸟儿一样往神的领域飞去吗？”

“你信这些？伊里斯，你居然在谈论……灵魂？”

“是的，我是在说灵魂上的事。如果没有了神，你的灵魂会怎么样呢，它们并不属于尘世，它们会飞去哪里呢？”

“这没什么，伊里斯，不论它飞去哪儿，没人会管它，它们想去哪去哪。”

泰温不耐烦了，他是来邀龙王前去打猎的，他急急忙忙，抢着要向他展示一片森林。

那也是繁花盛开的一个清晨，从园林里的小瀑布到小山顶上，富饶而清翠的空间里，一个温柔而贞洁的灵魂在那儿勒马等他们两个。

一切都闪着耀眼的光，伊里斯眨了眨眼睛，恍惚以为来到了另一座明亮的圣殿。眼前的景色是一个披着头发，裙裾很长的少女，光芒在她洁白的小腿上跳跃，或许她手里拿着一束百合花，正站在茂盛的林间看着他。

龙王被这个女子的身影迷住了，他错愕，转头去瞧童年好友，泰温那张脸上泛起了阵阵红晕。

如今他已不大记得她的容貌，只觉得这位既陌生的，又亲切的女人，她的面影如此夺目。带有一种不可抗拒的力量，她绝非善类，凭那双感情激越的绿眼睛。

他们的乔安娜，为他和泰温送行的圣母神。

**Author's Note:**

> “请相信我神志清醒，当我一说起我的故事，我总要提到乔安娜柔软的身体，我会说：'唉，其实泰温从未觊觎铁王座，他只不过是太骄傲了。'这还不够明显吗？我以为他们听了会感动泪流，没想到所有人哈哈大笑，觉得我诙谐幽默。”


End file.
